fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mathilda
Mathilda (マチルダ Machiruda, Machilda in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden. She is the founder of the Deliverance and a legendary knight of Zofia. She is 28 years old. Profile The child of a soldier celebrated for his military achievements, Mathilda has been training with her father since she was a child. At some point, she was captured by Desaix and was planned to be executed, although she was saved when Alm's army arrived. After the war, she retired from the knighthood and married Clive. Personality Mathilda is an extremely courageous, calm, and driven knight. As a result of her father's influence, she has very direct and sometimes vulgar speech mannerisms. While confident in her prowess as a knight, Mathilda sometimes worries about how socially acceptable it is to outshine her "lord husband" Clive. In spite of Clair's initial opposition to Mathilda courting Clive, Mathilda likes Clair, understanding that she is motivated by love for her brother. In-Game Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 3, talk to her at Desaix's Fortress if she survived the previous battle. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |20% |40% |10% |30% |0% |} Overall Mathilda is the best all-rounder Cavalier/Paladin/Gold Knight in Gaiden. While she winds up with the lowest HP and is tied for lowest Defense, she gets the highest Skill, Speed, Luck, and Resistance. She winds up better than Clive in everything except HP. Both Zeke and Mycen are stronger and more durable than Mathilda, but they have significantly lower Skill, Speed, and Luck. Giving Mathilda a strong weapon will benefit her more than the other horse units since she is fast enough to Double Attack many enemies that the other horse units cannot. While all of the mounted units in Gaiden are solid, Mathilda is good even for a mounted unit and can be considered one of the better units in the game. Zeke is very close to Mathilda in overall power and they can both be considered the stronger horse units. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Personal Max Stats |52 |39 |40 |41 |41 |39 |40 |} Growth Rates |40% |50% |45% |55% |45% |40% |4% |} Supports * Clive * Clair Passive Supports *None Overall Mathilda retains her title as arguably the overall strongest base Cavalier/Paladin in the game. While her HP growth is still arguably on the somewhat low side, her buffed growths mean that she now has the capacity to both hit harder and take hits better than she did in Gaiden, which coupled with her frequent double attacks due to her good Speed makes her a fantastic unit to have on the frontlines. Mathilda will still on average eclipse Clive in every stat except for HP pretty quickly, and generally only the much later-joining Zeke is capable of comparing to her offensive prowess, however Mathilda will still tend to double attack much more frequently. Mathilda also outshines the newcomer Conrad in terms of offense overall, but since Conrad is not on the same path as Mathilda the comparison does not matter much. ''Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Legendary Knight :''A paladin of the Deliverance and Clive's betrothed. Strong as a demon, yet gentle to her love. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Skills Weapon Specials Passive Quotes Gaiden ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Mathilda/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Heroes :Mathilda/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' ;(If Clive is alive) :"She shed her armor and became Clive's wife." "The legendary female knight, Mathilda --" "That name shall surely be carved within the histories of Valentia for eternity." ;(If Clive is dead) :"Having lost Clive, she reluctantly took command of the knights' order." "The legendary female knight, Mathilda --" "That name shall surely be carved within the histories of Valentia for eternity." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' ;(If Clive is alive) :"Mathilda cast her armor aside and wed Clive. She was rarely seen in public after that, having perhaps chosen to support her husband behind the scenes instead. However, her legendary exploits as a knight are sure to live on forever in Valentian history." ;(If Clive is dead) :"Clive's death forced Mathilda to carry on in his place as captain of the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights. The grief in her heart steeled her, and she became a key figure in the kingdom's growth. Her legendary exploits are sure to live on forever in Valentian history." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Mathilda is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology Mathilda, sometimes spelled Matilda, is a female name, of Gothic derivation, derived from words corresponding to Old High German "maht" (meaning "might, strength") and "hild" (meaning "battle"). Trivia * Mathilda has four younger sisters who often write letters to her, as revealed in her base conversation with Alm. Gallery File:Matilda.png|Mathilda's artwork from The Complete. File:Mathilda Heroes.png|Artwork of Mathilda from Fire Emblem Heroes by Okaya. File:Mathilda Fight.png|Artwork of Mathilda from Fire Emblem Heroes by Okaya. File:Mathilda Skill.png|Artwork of Mathilda from Fire Emblem Heroes by Okaya. File:Mathilda Damaged.png|Artwork of Mathilda from Fire Emblem Heroes by Okaya. Paladin Mathilda by Tomohide Takaya.jpg|Mathilda as a Paladin by Tomohide Takaya. Cavalier Mathilda by Tomohide Takaya.jpg|Mathilda as a Cavalier by Tomohide Takaya File:B09-031HN.png|Mathilda as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-032N.png|Mathilda as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Mathilda_and_Forsynth.png|CG of Mathilda talking to Fernand. File:MachildaFE2.gif|Mathilda's Portrait in Gaiden. File:Mathilda Echoes.png|Mathilda's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Mathilda Echoes Portrait.png|Mathilda's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Mathilda Village.png|Mathilda's village sprite. File:FE15 Cavalier (Mathilda).jpg|Mathilda's battle model as a Cavalier in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Paladin (Mathilda).jpg|Mathilda's battle model as a Paladin in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Gold Knight (Mathilda).jpg|Mathilda's battle model as a Gold Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters